Season By Season Of Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by SadieG
Summary: This is my version of what the series could have turned out to be, it starts from the very beginning, Buffy is in LA, going to Hemery high School she is the most popular girl in school until one night and her world changed...
1. In the Beginning

_**Season By Season **_

**_Of_**

**_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**

****

**_I do not own any of these characters they were all made by the brilliant Joss Whedon, I do not claim to own them in any way, and the series are and always will be Joss's babies._**

**__**

**_This is my version of what the series could have turned out to be, it starts from the very beginning, Buffy is in LA, going to Hemery high School she is the most popular girl in school until one night, and her world changes..._**

**Joss Whedon himself and friends205, whose series that she is writing now gave me a lot of great ideas for my own series inspired me to write this so thank-you.**

And I hope you enjoy

_**In the beginning. Pt. 1(Ep 1)**_

The scene is outside of Hemery High School, a middle aged looking man is hiding in the shadows, he is wearing a long black leather duster with leather black trousers and a black tight shirt, his black hair spiked up, as the shot moves to show his face you can see an evil smirk on his face, however his face looks different than normal humans, his forehead has bumps on it, his lips are curled and his eyes are a bright evil yellow,

"Soon, very soon" the tall man says from the shadows, his lips split apart and you can see his long sharp teeth, he wipes his tongues along the fangs.

The bell rings and all the students rush out of the doors to the school, a group of girls around the age of 15 come out together, one talking on her cell phone, another just gabbing with the rest of the group, and another gracefully chewing on a lolly pop, her long silky blond hair blowly slightly in the wind, her short pink skirt swaying as she moves, her smile never leaving her beautiful face.

The dark man in the shadows smirk grows bigger when the group of girls exit the building, his eyes are fixed on the one girl chewing on her lolly pop, she looks as though she doesn't have a care in the world, little does she know that that will soon change, and her life will never be the same.

The group of girls split as they get to the end of the walks way from the school, the girl on her cell phone, gets in her boyfriends car and drives away, the group of girl talking leave in the same sort of direction, they turn back to the girl with the lolly pop, and the one who hadn't stopped talking, decides not to stop,

"Hey Buffy, 8 'o'clock, Lightning Strikes tonight?" she calls, the girl with the lolly pop who was called Buffy turns and smiles,

"Wouldn't miss it, seya then" she turns happily and starts walking down the street in the opposite direction a bounce in her step.

The man from the shadows watches as the group of girls get out of view and turns to the petite blond walking away, he curls his lips into a grin, his yellow eyes seem to flash, and he licks his fangs once again, he turns slightly, then looks back at the girl,

"I'll see ya at 8"' he says then jumps down into the sewers.

**__**

The girl named Buffy Summers got home at 4 'o' clock, her mother Joyce Summers is in the kitchen getting diner ready,

"Hey mum" Buffy says walking into the kitchen she plops her bag down on the island and pulls her jacket of, Joyce turns round wiping her hands on a towel,

'"I huney" she says sweetly and gives Buffy a hug, "How was school today sweetheart?" she turns back round and finishes chopping up the salad she was chopping before Buffy got home, Buffy grabs a role and puts her elbows on the island, and smiles,

"It was great, oh and I'm going to Lightning Strikes tonight at 8" she says with a smile, Joyce turns round to look her daughter with a serious face,

"Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt" Buffy tilts her head and gives a small side smile,

'Don't worry mum I will" she jumps of the stool happily and walks out the kitchen with a bounce in her step, Joyce watches her go and smiles slightly, then turns back round to finish cooking.

Hank Summers, Buffy dad walks through the door just as Buffy gets to the stairs,

"Hello Buffy" he says taking his coat of and hanging it up, Buffy turns round to see her dad and walks back down the stairs to give him a hug,

"Hey dad, mums in the kitchen making diner, how was work?" she says leaning on the stair railing, Hank sighs and looks at her,

"It was work, nothing for you to worry about, go on, you must have some studying to do" Hank says walking into the living room, Buffy watches worried, but shrugs it of and slowly runs up stairs. When she gets to the top of the stairs she leans over the banister and hears her parents arguing again,

"No Joyce I don't care!!!…." she hears her dad yell, she hears her mother start to cry a little bit, then start yelling back at her dad, she closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath then runs to her room and slams the door, she flops onto her bed with tears in her eyes.

After a few minutes there's a knock at her door,

"Go away!" she yells through the door,

"Hunnie its me please open the door" comes her mothers voice, Buffy slowly climbs of her bed and goes to the door and opens it, her eyes are full of unshed tears, he mum sighs and gives her daughter and tight loving hug,

Buffy holds on to her mum tightly and lets the tears fall,

"Hunnie?" her dad says as he walks slowly up behind them, Buffy pulls away slowly from her mum and looks at her dad sad face,

"Hunnie your mother and I have something we need to tell you" he says, Joyce looks at him then back at Buffy with teary eyes, Buffy wipes her eyes and looks at her dad, her dad walks closer to her and hangs his head,

"Hunnie, your mother and I are getting a divorce" he says, Buffy eyes widen, and another tear falls,

"Wha…what?" she gasps, her mother quickly gives her another hug,

"Hunnie, we thinks it for the best, all we do is fight and its not fare on you, do you understand?" Joyce says pulling away from the hug, Buffy slightly smiles and wipes her eyes,

"Yah mum I understand, and I think you're right its for the best" she gives her mum another hug then gives her dad one, Joyce sighs a sigh of relief and smiles at Hank who smiles back,

"Well, diners will be ready soon, so Buffy why don't you go wash up" Joyce says, Buffy nods her head and heads for the bathroom to wash up,

"Well she took that better than we were expecting" Hank says and gives Joyce a hug, Joyce smiles,

"I think she has been expecting it for a while now" Hank nods his head in agreement, and then they head down stairs for diner.

Buffy at Lightning Strikes a popular teenage hang out spot,

"They're getting a divorce that bites, except you get double birthday and Christmas money" Sarah says as Buffy finishes telling the group of girls about her parents divorce, Buffy laughs a little, then smiles,

"Yah well I knew it was coming so not much of a big shocker" she says and takes a sip of her drink, Sarah looks towards the door, her boyfriend should be arriving soon, instead of her boyfriends though she sees a tall dark and handsome middle aged looking man walk through the entrence,

"Ohhh hello" she says staring at the man, Buffy turns to see who her best friend is staring at and laughs when she sees the hot guy walking through the entrence, she turns back to Sarah,

"Ask him to dance" she says tilting her head towards the handsome stranger, Sraah giggles,

"Are you kidding, you know Tom would kill me if danced with another guy" she smiles then that smile turns into a grin, as she sees the guy staring at Buffy,

"Anyway looks like he's got a thing for you hun" Buffy turns to see the guy staring at her, and then turns back to the group,

"Well he's got another thing coming if he thinks I'm interested in him" Sarah rolls her eyes and shakes her head at Buffy,

"Yeh right hun, you know he's hot" she gets up from her seat and grabs Buffy's arm and drags her over to the guy, he looks at her and raises an eyebrow, she smiles at him, and drags Buffy in front of her,

"My friend here wants to dance" with that she lets go of Buffy's arm and walks back over to the table, Buffy eyes are wide and she glares at Sarah,

"Ohh is she so gunna pay" she turns to face the stranger, "Uh sorry about that she's well she's very open with what she thinks" she turns to walk away but he grabs her arm, she looks back at him confused, he grins,

"So you wanna dance" Buffy looks shocked and tilts her head back,

"Actually no, but thanks for the offer, now if you'll excuse me I need to go kill my friend", she turns to leave,

'Already killing people huh, I didn't know you were starting that already" he smirks as he sees her body slowly turning back to face him,

"Umm huh??" she tilts her head to the side very confused, "What the hell are you talking…."

"Ooops so I was right you haven't started yet, good" she grins and changes his features, "Got worried for a minute there" he walks closer to her, her eyes widen, then she smirks, she leans in to a whisper,

"I think you're a bit late Halloween was 2 month ago" she turns around and heads back to the table, with a smile of humour on her face, the man growls deep in his chest, and follows her to the table, he changes his features back to human, Buffy rolls her eyes at him, and Sarah looks back and forth between them confused, he turns his head to another of Buffy's friends,

'Hey, you wanna dance?" he asks the girl, the girl turns to Buffy for confirmation to be able to dance with her new catch, Buffy rolls her eyes again,

"Oh please, like I'm interested in him" the guy smirks at her and a hint of yellow flashes in his eyes, the girls jumps out of her seat and follows the guy to the dance floor.

Sarah turns to face Buffy,

"What happened?" Buffy smiles comically,

"The guy is a freak who thinks it still time to go trick or treating" she says Sarah laughs and takes another sip of her drink.

The guy who was dancing with Buffy friend leads her of the dance floor and over to a dark corner,

"Where are we going?" she asks as he drags her to a door and out into an alley, he turns around in full vamp mode and digs his fangs deep into his neck, the girl gasps in shock and her eyes fill with fear, he stops drinking and look at the girl and chuckles,

"Tell Buffy when she's ready, Angelus will be waiting" and with that he drops her to the ground bleeding from the neck and walks of his duster blowing behind him.

Buffy and her friends get up to leave its 10pm now and they have to get home, when they look onto the dance floor for Jemma the girl the strange new guy was dancing with they couldn't find her, they go onto the dance floor and split up to find her, Buffy goes over to the door in the corner which leads to the alley, she finds Jemma lying on the floor bleeding,

"Oh god Jemma, what happened?" she runs over to her and kneels down next to her lifting her head onto her lap,

"He said when you're ready" she says a little above a whisper Buffy leans her head forward to hear her better,

"What who said?" she asks,

"Angelus" she struggles to say then passes out from extreme blood lose, Buffy look up towards the end of the alley,

"Angelus?"

The other girls come running out of the club having seen Buffy exit through the door in the corner they saw Buffy and Jemma on the ground and ran up next to them Sarah saw the blood on Jemma,

"Oh my god Jemma what happened?" she asks aiming it at any who could answer her, Buffy looks at her but doesn't answer.

In an abandoned factory Angelus and a blond haired vampire dressed vaguely similar to Angelus are talking,

"So how'd it go mate?" the blond haired vampire asked Angelus, Angelus does an angry smirk,

"I'm gunna enjoy killing this one, she so full of life, cant wait to rip it out of her" he says with enjoyment, the blond vampire smirks,

"Have all the fun you like mate, but remember to save me some, always heard the blood of a slayer is something to treasure" Angelus jumps up from his seat and walks over to the blond vampire,

"Don't worry Spike, this will be something worth remembering"


	2. Vampires and Demons

Vampires and Demons. Pt. 2 (Ep 2)  
  
1 week later... Buffy and her friends are walking out of the school building just after the bell rings, they are talking about the upcoming dance and who's going with who,  
  
"So Buffy, you still going with Pike, he's a hottie" Sarah says as she walks up to her boyfriend sitting on the wall, he wraps his arms around her and kisses her neck, Buffy looks at her,  
  
"Yeh I guess, what's the point of this dance anyway, just another mindless night out at school of all places" she explained as Sarah looked at her with a smirk on her face,  
  
"Buffy this dance will be 10 times better than any other dance pulled at this school" Buffy smiled weakly,  
  
"Yah ok" she said dryly and started to walk away, Sarah pushed of from the wall away from her boyfriend Tom and walked up to Buffy she put her hand on her shoulder to turn her around to face her,  
  
"Buffy what's wrong, normally you're all happy perky girl when there's a dance happening what's up?" Sarah asked concerned, Buffy scrunched her mouth up and sighed,  
  
"It's just... nothing, don't worry about it I'll be fine, I'll deal then we'll have a killer time at this dance" she said happily bouncing a little on the balls of her feet Sarah smiled,  
  
"Now there's the Buffy I know and love" Buffy and Sarah smile and give each other a hug.  
  
Buffy sits down on the steps out side the school, she looks around at the deserted school grounds and sighs, she pulls herself up and starts to walk towards the end of the school grounds,  
  
"Buffy Summers?" a man from behind her asks, she turns round to face him with a confused look on her face,  
  
"The one and only and you are?" she says chirpy, the man chuckles a little at her live spirit,   
  
"I'm Merrick, your watcher" he explains, Buffy's mouth opens a little and she tilts her head,  
  
"So what I have a stalker now, what first Angelus decides to hurt my friend now he's sending people to stalk me, what sort of twisted...."  
  
"Miss Summers I am not a stalker, sorry if I have alarmed you but this is urgent" he interrupts her Buffy looks more and more confused,   
  
"What's urgent?" she asks, he looks around the surrounding making sure there's no one around,  
  
"You are the slayer" he says plainly, Buffy scrunches her eyebrows,  
  
"Huh???"  
  
Back in the abandoned factory Spike and Angelus are sitting on a crate drinking, the bleach blond haired vampire named Spike is wearing a red unbuttoned shirt over a tight black top with black jeans and a leather duster, Angelus is wearing his regular leather black trouser, black top and black duster,  
  
"She's being called right now," Angelus says happily, but a little tipsy, Spike snorts  
  
"The stupid bint wont know what hit her" Spike and Angelus both drunk clunk their bottles together and take a big swig of beer.  
  
"I'm the what?" Buffy says still in shock, Merrick sighs,  
  
"You are the slayer, into every generation a slayer is born one girl in all the world, one with the strength and skill to rid the world of vampires demons and the forces of darkness" Buffy now looks even more confused than before,  
  
"Come again" Merrick sighs even heavier now and grabs her arm, and moves closer to her,  
  
"There isn't time to explain now, meet me tonight in the cemetery" Buffy giggles,  
  
"Ha yeh right like I'm going to meet some weird guy at night in a cemetery" Merrick is growing frustrated now,  
  
"Look I haven't got time and neither do you, Angelus and Spike have already started..." Buffy cuts him off,  
  
"What Angelus didn't you hear me earlier I said Angelus and you were like 'Oh no I aint a stalker" she says annoyed now and talking in a mocking tone, Merrick lets go of her arm,  
  
"Angelus you've seen him?" he asks in shock,  
  
"Duh, at Lightning Strikes he asked me to dance I said no so he danced with my friend then like 15minutes later she was found bleeding in an alley with him no where in sight" she says annoyed of having to think about it again, Merrick sighs deeply,  
  
"He knows" Buffy looks worried now  
  
"Knows...knows what?" she asks backing up a bit, Merrick, sighed,  
  
"He knows you're the slayer" he explains, Buffy's eyes widen,  
  
"What? So... so what happened to Jemma w... was my fault" tears form in her eyes, Merrick walks closer to her,  
  
"What happened to this Jemma girl?" he asked having not listened to anything Buffy had said when she thought he was a stalker, Buffy lifts her head to look at him,  
  
"Angelus hurt her left her in an alley bleeding told her to give me a message" when she finishes Merrick looks very interested,  
  
"What message?" he asks Buffy looks up at him,  
  
"He... he said when I'm ready he'll be waiting" he says as a tear falls from her face, Merrick looks very worried now and Buffy can tell,  
  
"Merrick, what wrong who is he?" she asks, Merrick sighs,  
  
"Sit down" he says pointing to a bench Buffy walks over to it and sits down, waiting for him to explain,  
  
"Angelus is one of the strongest vampires of all time him and his son Spike, were the scourge of Europe, and they have yet to be defeated by any slayer or vampire" he explains Buffys guys grow wide,  
  
"He's a vampire, and what do you mean Spike's his son?" she asks confused,   
  
"Being a vampire, you can sire other, when a vampire feeds of a human they have two choices, one they can kill them or two they can..."  
  
"Turn them" Buffy finishes finally understanding, Merrick nods his head, Buffy gets up from the bench and walks over to him,  
  
"So I'm the slayer?, and my job is to fight them?" she asks for confirmation, he nods again, "Ok and you are here too?" she asks,  
  
"Watch you guide you and train you," he explains,  
  
"Oh ok" she says still a little shocked.  
  
Summers residence, its 6pm and Buffy is only just getting home from school she spent most the day talking to Merrick learning about being the slayer, and fighting vampires, they planned to meet at 11pm at the cemetery so Buffy could get her first experience at fighting vampires, she enters the house,  
  
"Mum! Dad!" she calls throughout the house, Joyce walks through from the kitchen,  
  
"Oh hi hunny how was your day?" she asks, Buffy walks through to the kitchen with her mum,  
  
"It was interesting" she says sitting down on a stool, "Sorry I'm later home" she apologises before her mum moans at her,  
  
"Oh that's ok hunny Sarah called to talk to you, I got worried when she called but she told me you were probably round Pikes" she explains, Buffy looks shocked normally her mum is worried about her,   
  
"Oh uh yeh, uh mum is it ok if I go out tonight, I have something I have to do?" she asks her mum, Joyce looks at her trying to figure out what her daughter wants to go out for,  
  
"Of course sweetie, where you going?" she asks, Buffy thinks for a minute, then decides not to lie, well much,  
  
"Its not that important really just feel in the need for a stroll, you know the late at night kind" she laughs a little to ease the tension of telling her mum she was going to spend half the night with a middle aged man in a cemetery fighting vampires, Joyce nods her head,  
  
"I understand I used to go for long walks at night to, just be sure to be home by 11:30, I worry about you there are a lot of weirdos out there" Buffy smiles and nods,  
  
"Sure mum" she jumps down of her stool and walks out the kitchen to her room.  
  
Same time at the factory,  
  
"Its done, I can feel it, we now have a new slayer on our hands" Angelus says walking over to the crates Spike sitting on, he tilts his head and smirks,  
  
"Not worried are ya?" he asks in a teasing tone, Angelus growls at him, which causes Spike to laugh,  
  
"Shut up Spike, its time come on" Angelus growled and walked off Spike jumped down of the crates and followed his sire to the cemetery.  
  
In the dark cemetery, Buffy is sitting on a tombstone listening to Merrick about killing vampires,  
  
"Now Buffy there are a lot of ways in which to kill a vampire, the most common procedure is stake through the heart any other please on the body will not kill a vampire, also there is sunlight, beheading, holy water which only harms them and cross's, then there's fire which will end in them dusting" Buffy nods her head all the while he is talking, when he finishes she jumps of the tombstone,  
  
"Uh huh, can I kill something now" Merrick smirks,  
  
"You are a lot different than any other slayer I have met" Buffy tilts her head, in a questioning way, so Merrick explains  
  
"Well Buffy most other slayer either know full well they will end up being the slayer and they prepare from an extremely young age other like yourself have no idea what's to come, and they aren't normally as enthusiastic as you are" Buffy smiles innocently, but happy.  
  
From the shadows Spike and Angelus lurk listening to Merrick and the slayer, Angelus steps out from the shadows and smirk,  
  
"Well well well, slayer, you that eager for a fight, I'm waiting, just like I told your friend" he smirks evilly and you can hear a chuckle from the shadows as Spike steps out next to his sire,  
  
"Hello there pet" he says with a tilt of his head, "Cutie than the last ai Angel?" he says with a grin, Buffy snort with a face of disgust, Angel just chuckles,  
  
"Don't get any ideas I don't go for the evil dead guys" Buffy says walking toward them, Merrick grabs her arm in warning,  
  
"Buffy you're not ready for them you haven't had any training or fought any vampire" he doesn't take his eyes of off of the two vampires ahead, Buffy sighs frustrated, and turns her head to look at him,  
  
"Merrick I'm ready he hurt my friend I'm not just gunna let him get away with that" she yanks her arm from his grip and looks back to the vampires, who are still smirking evilly,  
  
"You think you're ready slayer, huh you have no idea what you're getting yourself into" Angelus says walking toward her Buffy gets in fighting stance as he creeps closer to her, Merrick grabs her arm again and pulls her behind him,  
  
"She's not ready, now if you want a real fight you'll wait" he spits in his face (Not literally), Spike laughs in the background,  
  
"Sorry grandpa, I'm in this for a fare fight I want to take the slayers blood" Angelus says hitting him in the face which sends him flying into a tombstone, Buffy watches in horror and runs to his side,  
  
"Merrick, Merrick are you ok?" she asks scared for his safety Angelus laughs from behind, Buffy turns her head to face him, her face is full of anger against him,   
  
"You wanna taste me, here I am come and get me" she says standing up and putting her arms out welcoming an attack, Angelus growls and lungs at her, Buffy expects it and steps to the side, Angelus growls again angry and kicks her in the stomach, Buffy backs up holding her stomach, then punches him in the face, and back hands him again in the face, Angelus grabs her arms before she can punch him again and twists it behind her back, making her body turns around, her back is against his stomach showing her bare neck, Buffy winches in pain, as Angelus lowers his face changing his features about to bite into her, when Merrick hits him over the head with a part of the broken tombstone he was thrown into, Angelus drops Buffy and turns to face him, he growls angrily and punches him hard in the face sending him flying across the graveyard, Buffy gets up from the ground,  
  
"Hey Angel" Angel turns round to face her, and she punches him in the face, "You didn't get me" she teases, Spike comes up from behind and was about to punch her when she spins round and kicks him in the stomach sending him into the tree they were hiding behind, Buffy watches him fall into the tree and smirks,  
  
"Think I'm getting the hang of this" she turns back to where Angelus was but he's gone she looks back at Spike who isn't there, she quickly runs over to Merrick, who's lying on the ground unconscious,  
  
"Merrick? Merrick wake up" she jogs his arm, he flinches a little in pain then opens his eyes,  
  
"Mmmm" he moans, he looks around and doesn't see the two vampires, "Where are they?" he asks standing up Buffy helps him up and smiles happily,  
  
"Don't worry I taught them who's boss, and Merrick" he looks at her "I think I'm gunna like being the slayer" Merrick chuckles then they start to head home. 


	3. Spike, Pike and Angel

Spike, Pike and Angel (Ep 3)  
  
It's the night before the big dance and Buffy and her friends are in the gymnasium helping set up the displays and decorating the hall, Buffy is hanging decorations on the walls, while listening to music on her walkman, you can see behind her Merrick walking into the building, its around 7pm and its time to train, he walks up behind Buffy and taps her on the back, she spins round, about to attack but stops when she realises it Merrick, she takes her of her head phones and smiles innocently,  
  
"Hey Merrick, what's up, and don't say vampires, I may be the slayer but I have a life" she says before he has a chance to speak, he looks around before talking to make sure no one is in hearing range then he turns back to Buffy,   
  
"Buffy you must train, Angel and Spike are still out there and you must be ready to face them" he explains Buffy rolls her eyes,  
  
"Merrick I beat them back once, and that's when I didn't have any training I think I can handle them" she looks around the hall at all the decorations and looks back at him, he sighs,  
  
"Buffy you may have beaten them then but they weren't prepared that you'd be ready, so we need to make sure the next time you face them you are more than ready" Buffy sighs and looks at the clock its 7:25, her shoulders slump back in defeat,  
  
"Fine give me another 15 minutes to finish of and I'll meet you at the cemetery" she turns back towards the wall then sighs and turnsd back round, "Happy now" she teases, Merrick smirks,   
  
"Ok Buffy 15minutes and I want to see you at the cemetery" she bobs her head,  
  
"I'll be there" she turns back round towards the wall again and finishes of the decorations, Merrick walks out the building and goes down the road towards the cemetery.  
  
Buffy turns back round after she hangs the last bit of décor on the wall, she turns to the clock and sees it's 7:30 she sighs and goes over to Sarah, who is packing up some of the left over decorations,  
  
"Sarah I'm out seya tomorrow" she says and waves,  
  
"Seya Buff" and she carries on packing the decors away.  
  
Buffy strolls along the sidewalk, on her way to the cemetery, she senses something is wrong and can feel someone following her, she stops where she is and turns round slowly in a fighting stance, when she turns there is nothing there, she stands back up straight and turns back round, she carries on walking when she hears footsteps behind her she tilts her head, to see if she can see anyone, she sees a shadow and ducks into an alley, she jumps up onto a pull and holds herself up in the air, the person walks into the alley and she jumps onto him making him fall to the floor, her eyes go wide when she sees Pike, her date for the dance on the ground under her,  
  
"Pike?!" she jumps up of him and helps him up, he rubs the back of his head and looks at her confused,   
  
"What was that about?" Buffy smiles shyly,  
  
"Sorry, I heard someone following me and that was my reaction are you ok?" she asks stepping closer to him, Pike nods his head and smiles,  
  
"Well at least I know my girls safe when she's on her own" Buffy smiles,  
  
"Your girl?" Pike smiles,  
  
"Yah you know I figured if we have a good time at the dance..." he trails of his answer and Buffy smiles sweetly, and then she thinks back to why he was following her,  
  
"So why were you following me anyways?" she asks stepping out of the alley, Pike follows,  
  
"Well I saw you leave school and I didn't want you walking alone, there's a lot of weird people out here" he explains as they walk,  
  
"You can say that again" Pike looks at her confused,  
  
"Huh?" Buffy looks at him and smiles,  
  
"Oh nothing, oh shit" she whispers the last part remembering that she has training with Merrick, she looks up at Pike,   
  
"Uh you know Pike I'll be fine walking home, you've seen what I'd do if anything happens" she sighs deeply hoping he'll listen, Pike smiles at her and wraps an arm around her shoulders,  
  
"Its ok Buff, I'll walk with you, I wanna be sure you're safe" Buffy smiles weakly,  
  
"Crap" she utters under her breath, as they walk past the cemetery Buffy gets an idea, she stops walking, which causes Pike to stop abruptly,  
  
"What wrong?" he asks, Buffy looks in at the cemetery, and sighs, she puts on a sad face and turns to him,  
  
"My grandma was buried here" she explains she looks down,   
  
I'm sorry grandma but I need to get in there I hope you understand and know I love you she thinks to herself about her grandma, she was dead but she wasn't buried here she was buried in Sunnydale California, that was where she had lived for years, Pike looks at her with sad eyes,  
  
"I'm sorry" Buffy looks up at him and smiles weakly,  
  
"Do you think you could wait here while I go see here" she asks with a quiet yet hopeful voice, Pike smiles at her   
  
"Of course take as long as you need, you sure you don't want me to come" he asks as they make their way to the gates of the cemetery, Buffy smiles,  
  
"No that's ok,. I'll be fine thanks she turns and walks into the cemetery.  
  
Merrick looks at his watch it is now 8pm and Buffy hadn't arrived, he turns round to leave when he sees her ruishes toward him,  
  
"Buffy" he sighs of relief, "Where have you been funny looking 15minutes, Buffy smiles coldly at him,  
  
"Well I would oft here sooner but being the slayer I had to get rid of a tag along, he waiting at the gates so lets be quick" she explains in a rush,   
  
"You brought a boy with you" Merrick steps forward annoyed, Buffy walks past him and sits on a gravestone,  
  
"I didn't bring him he came I had to make up some lie about my grandma to be able to come here" Merrick looks sympathetic, he puts a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Buffy I'm..."   
  
"Duck" Buffy butts in as she sees a vampire walking up behind him, he looks confused,  
  
"Duck what?" then she jumps of the gravestone and kicks the vampires in the stomach, Merrick turns round and sees the vampire,   
  
"Oh" he says realising what she meant, Buffy hits the vampire in the face making him fall to the floor, she steps over him and stakes him before he has a chance to regain his footing, Buffy wipes the dust of her and puts the stake back in its holder in her jeans, she turns to Merrick and smiles,  
  
"Is that it for..." before she can finish she hears clapping from the trees and Angel and Spike step out from the shadows, Buffy rolls her eyes and Merrick looks angry,   
  
"Well done slayer" Spike teases as he walks closer to her, Merrick steps in front of her to block his way, Buffy looks surprised,  
  
"Merrick what are you doing I can take these guys" she moans and pushes him aside, Angel laughs from behind Spike,  
  
"You got guts little girl" he says with a evil smile, Buffy smirks,   
  
"I beat you before no reason I cant again" she says walking to the side so she can see them both easier, Spike and Angel both start laughing and Spike pushes her making her hit into a tree while he laughs, he stops and looks at her,  
  
"That's what you think sweetheart" he says walking closer to her, Buffy struggles to moves because of the impact of the punch and the hit to the tree, she pulls herself up from the ground with the help of the tree,   
  
"Buffy!" Merrick calls, he rushes over to her but Angel stops him and knees him in the stomach,  
  
"Oh don't worry old man, we'll get to you soon, but first we need to take care of the slayer" he drops him to the ground and turns to see Buffy pined up against the tree by Spike, he walks over to them and stands next to Spike and smirks at Buffy who gasping for air, Angel pats Spike on the shoulder, and Buffy takes the opportunity to kick him in the crutch, Spike looses his grip on her neck and she falls to the floor, Buffy jumps up, and punches Spike in the face, Spike growls and tries to punch her back but she dodges it, Angel kicks her in the stomach making her step back but she recovers quickly and kicks him in the head.  
  
From the gates of the cemetery Pike hears fighting and rushes in to see is Buffy is ok, he runs toward the direction he saw Buffy heading, he stops when he sees her fighting with two men who he didn't recognise, he steps out from the bushes,  
  
"Didn't you're mother ever teach you not to hit a lady" he says from behind Buffy, Buffy quickely looks behind her and sees Pike, her eyes widen then Spike punches her in the head making her topple over, Spike and Angel are both in game face and growl at Pike, his eyes widen at the site of their faces and runs over to Buffy helping her up,  
  
"Come on Spike, we'll finish this another time" Angel says walking off into the darkness, Spike turns and faces Buffy and growls,   
  
"Later slayer" and he runs off in the direction Angel had gone, Buffy watches on, then stands up and runs over to Merrick who was still lying on the ground he had been unconscious for most of the fight,  
  
"Merrick?" Buffy says rushing over next to him, Merrick moans and opens his eyes to see Buffy,  
  
"Oh Buffy you're ok thank god" Buffy helps him up then turns to Pike, who looks confused, she smiles weakly and walks over to him,   
  
"Ready to go?" she asks like nothing happened, Pike raises an eyebrow,  
  
"Uh Buffy, who were those guys?" he asks looking on at where the two vampires had gone, Buffy looks where he is staring, and sighs, she looks back at Merrick,  
  
"Should we tell him, its not like he can forget what he saw tonight" Merrick sighs and nods his head, she looks back at Pike who is looking at them both weirdly,  
  
"Pike I have something to tell you..." 


	4. Sadness, Anger and Vengeance

Sadness, Anger and Vengeance (Ep 4)  
  
Buffy steps closer to Pike, his face expression still very confused she smiles slightly, and takes a deep breath,  
  
"Pike, I'm a vampire slayer" she stares at him to see his reaction, his face is expressionless now, he doesn't blink for a few seconds longer than normal, then without changing his expression, he just says   
  
"Ow" then faints, Buffy rolls her eyes and smirks a little, she kneels down next to him and puts her hand on his shoulder and rocks his body to wake him up, he moans at first then opens his eyes slowly, she smiles warmly and he just moans again from the impact of the floor to his head, she takes his hand and helps him up to his feet,   
  
"Are you ok?" she asks worried, he nods his head and rubs the back of his head,  
  
"Yeh but I thought I heard you say you were a vampire slayer" Buffy nods,   
  
"I did," she says and his face returns to its expressionless state, Buffy sighs, "I know it's a lot to take in but those men that I was fighting they were vampires and they want to kill me" she says in one breath and then smiles innocently, Pike takes a deep breath,  
  
"Okay, so you're a vampire slayer and they were vampires, that's explains everything" he says, Buffy smirks a little, then lowers her head,  
  
"I understand if you don't want to see me anymore, my life is pretty..." Pike cuts her off,  
  
"... Exciting" Buffy lifts her head with wide eyes,   
  
"Well I was gunna say dangerous, threatening, and not exactly a life but ok" Pike chuckles, and Buffy smiles, then turns to Merrick, who smiles at her, she sighs a sigh of relief,  
  
"Well that went better than..." suddenly a a knife stabs Merrick in the back making him topple over onto the ground, Buffy eyes widen and she runs straight to his side,   
  
"Merrick" Merrick!" she panics and turns his body onto its back, his eyes are wide and he's gasping silently for air,   
  
"Buffy, you made me proud, you're gunna be a terrific slayer" Buffy tears fall,  
  
"I will I promise with your help" Merrick shakes his head,  
  
"No, it's my time, I have taught you all you need to know" Buffy shakes her head and more tears fall, Pike is staring at the scene and keeping an eye out for any other attacks,   
  
"Merrick please I need you, I still need you, I have more I have to learn please you cant leave me" Merrick smiles warmly,  
  
"You can do this Buffy, dig deep and believe in yourself" with that' he takes his last breath, his head tilts to the side, because Buffy his holding him up, Buffy's eyes widen and she lets lose all the tears, she buries her head in the crook of his neck and cries, Pike watches, with pain showing on his face...  
  
From the shadows Angelus and Spike stand with big grins on their faces, they watch as she cries and chuckle, Angelus turns to Spike,  
  
"Now we'll see how strong she is without the old man" Spike snorts and starts to leave Angelus takes one last look at her tears and with a satisfied smirk he turns around and leaves.  
  
Buffy lifts her head up, sensing the vampires presence with angry and pain in her eyes she softly lays Merrick's body down and stands up, Pike walks over to her in comfort and puts his hand on her shoulder she turns round to face him, and he can see her anger, she turns to face the direction Angelus and Spike went and runs, she runs.   
  
Pike watches her go takes one last look at Merrick's lifeless body and follows.  
  
Buffy ran as fast as she could fuelled by anger and revenge, through the trees and gravestones in the cemetery, she stops dead in her tracks when her vampire sensors go off, she looks right and glares at the surroundings, she knows that's the way the vampires went and it just causes her to get more pissed, Pike catches up out of breath from running so fast, he stands next to Buffy and looks in the direction she is, he looks back at Buffy's face which hadn't flinched, he walks a little closer and puts his hand on her shoulder, Buffy looks at him and he can tell how angry she is and that she is on the verge of blowing,   
  
"I promise you I'll help you kill them" he says looking in her eyes, she looks back in the direction she had been staring at then back at him and smiles a sad smile,  
  
"They killed him" she says just above a whisper, Pike pulls her into a hug,  
  
"I know, shh, I promise you they'll pay" she sniffs back her tears and looks at him,  
  
"No Pike you don't understand this is my fault, they were after me not him I killed him" she breaks down in tears and Pike's face is horrified at what she just told him, he pulls away from the hug and stares into her eyes,  
  
"Buffy look at him, you didn't kill him, they did, this isn't your fault so don't blame yourself" she calms down then her face turns to rock again and all the pain she was feeling a moment away transformed into anger and fury,  
  
"You're right this isn't my fault," she look back into the trees in which the vampires ran, "It theirs" Pike looks at Buffy, and gives her another hug, she falls into it but doesn't shed another tear, her face still staring into the darkness of the cemetery.  
  
Buffy and Pike are walking up the drive of Buffy's house she hadn't said any thing since they left the cemetery, Pike looks at her worried he holds her shoulder to stop her walking into her house she turns to face him,  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" he asks with concern in his voice, she smiles slightly and nods her head,  
  
"Yah Pike I'll be fine, thanks, goodnight" she turns her back on him and walks into her house, he looks at the closed door for a few seconds then turns and leaves.  
  
Buffy walks straight up to her room without a word to her parent, they look at her with concern, Buffy walks into her roiom and closes the door, she walks over to her desk and opens the top draw inside is holy water, 2 stakes, and a cross, she runs her fingers over the cross and sighs deeply, she slims the draw closed and looks at her reflection in the mirror, a tear falls from her eye, when she notices she scrunches her face up wipes the tear away and her face turns to stone (Not literally) with no emotion at all on it, a knock at the door snaps her out of her thought and she spins round to face her door, her mums voice comes from the other side,  
  
"Hunny are you ok?" she asks with a concerned voice, Buffy makes her best attempt to sound happy and ok,  
  
"Yah mum I'm fine, I'm going to bed now kinda tired night" she waits for her mums reply and turns back to her mirror, then she spins and looks at her window she rushes over to it and opens it the cool air blows across her face drying any tears that had fallen, she sits on her windowsill and looks out at the dark sky, she turns her head and faces the direction of the cemetery, you can see part of it from where she sat on her windowsill, her face turns angry,  
  
"You Fuckers Will Pay" she said with spite, she spins her body round and jumps down from the windowsill, she turns round and closes the window, she goes to change then crawls into bed.  
  
The knife spins through the air as it rips through the flesh on his back, he falls to the floor with a gasp of shock and pain, she runs over to him and turns his body over...  
  
"Dig deep and believe in yourself" a tear fall from her check onto the ground as he takes his last breath and dies.  
  
Buffy shoots up from her sleep with sweat on her forehead and tears in her eyes, she looks at her surroundings she's in her room laying in bed, she sighs, and bows her head into her hands and starts to cry, after a few minutes, she looks up her eyes are red, but wide, and her face has an unreadable expression, her lips curl up into a small smile, and she whispers,  
  
"Thanks Merrick" she lies back down and falls into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Buffy hits the alarm clock that is buzzing as she climbs out of bed, she rubs her eyes which are stinging, she walks over to her mirror and takes her brush to brush her hair, she walks out of her room and into the bathroom to wash up, 10minutes later she heads back to her room to get dressed, she pulls out a pair of black leather trouser, and a black tank op she takes her leather jacket and flings it on, she walks over to her mirror again and looks at her reflection her hair is messy which is the style she was going for her makeup, is purple eye liner with blood red lipstick the tips of her hair dyed red, she produces an evil looking smile and leaves her room she bounces downstairs into the kitchen and grabs a piece of toast, her mum made, when Joyce turns round she jumps at the sight of her daughter, she takes a breath then speaks,  
  
"Uh hunny, you going for a new look?" she asks pointing at her daughters get up, Buffy looks at her outfit and smiles,  
  
"Well just felt like something different don't worry mum" she says with a smile to reassure her mum, Joyce smiles then sighs again,  
  
"Uh hunny today your father and I will be sighing the papers for the divorce, I want to be absolutely sure you're ok with this decision" Buffy smiles and nods her head,   
  
"Deffinatly you and dad, aren't getting along and haven't been for a long time and I think a divorce is for the best" Joyce sighs a sigh of relief and smiles at her, Buffy jumps up from her seat,  
  
"Oh I gotta go bye mum" she runs out the room and up the stairs, she opens her top draw and takes out the holy water, the 2 stakes and the cross, she throws them into her bag she runs back down stairs shouts bye to her mum and is out the door.  
  
Buffy walks down the road to the cemetery, her face is full of controlled, which she wont let out until she finds Angel and Spike, she walks into the cemetery and straight to the place Merrick was killed, his body was gone and there was no sign that anything ever happened, she carries on walking until she gets to the part of the cemetery she sensed they had gone the night before, she turns in that direction and stops, she opens her bag and pulls out one stake the cross and holy water, she tucks the stake in her trouser and the cross and holy water in the inside pocket of her jacket, then she carries on in the same direction the vamps had gone last night.  
  
In the factory, Spike and Angel are getting drunk,   
  
"Ahh man, that was fun did you see her face, full of poain and tears I'll never forget that look in her eyes," Angel says happily, Spike snorts,  
  
"She's a bloody stupid bint, thinking we'd let her get away that easy" Angel and Spike both start laughing.  
  
Buffy starts to walks faster when she senses the vampires, she gets to the edge of the cemetery and sees n old factory, she jumps over the fence of the cemetery and runs across the road to the factory she sneaks to the back entrance, she can hear the two vampires laughing and she gets more and more angry when she hears what they are saying.  
  
Spike stops laughing which causes Angel too, they look around their surrounding and sniffing the air, they both smile and jump down from where they were sitting,   
  
"Slayer!" Spike yells mockingly through the factory, Angel sniffs the air again and turns to Spike,  
  
"She fuelled on pure anger and rage" a smirk hits his face, "This'll be fun" Spike starts to laugh.  
  
Buffy walks through the factory when she hears the vampires call her she tenses, she jumps onto crate above her and walks across them, she sees the two vampires looking around, a small smirk shows on her face and she chuckles a little bit of anger and frustration, Angel looks up at her and grins,  
  
"Slayer" Spike looks up at her and smirks,  
  
"Ell luv" Buffy jumps down from the crates and goes into a fighting stance, her fist ready to fight and tension in every muscle in her body, Spike eyes her up and down, "Don't you look nice Slayer, love the tight top" he smirk, Buffy tenses even more  
  
'Dig deep and believe in yourself'' Merrick's voice goes through her head, as it does all the tension in her body decreases and she stands up out of fighting stance, Angel smirks at her and walks slowly toward her, Buffy watches his movement carefully,   
  
"You wont win" she says with less anger and more point-of-fact in her voice, Spike snorts, Angel glares at her, and his vampire face shows his yellow eyes beaming down on her green eyes, he walks closer to her and she doesn't move, he stops dead in front of her, Buffy smirks at his cockiness, and in one quick movement she punches him in the face and with that one blow he goes flying into a bunch of cracks on the opposite side of the factory, Buffy smirks, then looks at Spike, who was looking in the direction Angel went flying he turns back to her and smirks,  
  
"Nice one slayer" she walks closer to him, not taking her eyes of him, he tilts his head back and smirks, "Come on then luv lets dance" he punches her in the face, knocking her head back, she spins round and kicks him in the stomach, he staggers back then regains his balance, she rushes towards him and punches him in the face and then in the stomach, he looks up at her and punches her in the face and backhands her, she turns round and jumps up onto the crates away from him, he jumps up to her she spins round and punches him, making him fall back down on the floor, she jumps down and lands on top of him, his body locked to the floor by her, he smirks,  
  
"Like being on top ai slayer" Buffy has a disgusted look on her face, she grabs the stake from her trousers and points it to his chest he watches with horror, Buffy smirks,   
  
"Told you, you wouldn't win" and she pushes the stake into his heart, his eyes stare into hers her smirk never leaving her face, as he turns to dust beneath her, she jumps to her feet and wipes her clothing, she turns to face Angel who is only just pulling himself of the floor, she walks over to him, her smirk gone and anger replaced, he looks at her then looks around he doesn't she his childe,   
  
"Where's Spike?" he asks with spite still in vamp face, Buffy's smirk returns,   
  
"Blowing in the wind" she lets of a little giggle as he charges at her, she backs up and kicks him in the face, he staggers back and growls deep in his chest, he punches her in the face then kicks her in the stomach, she falls to the floor in pain, he grabs her by the shoulder and pulls her face up and punches her twice she drops her head to the floor, he circles her and she watches his feet move round her, when he stops in front of her she lifts her head and throws the holy water at his face, he yells in pain and holds his face with his hands, she stands up and watches with angry amassment at his pain, she grabs her stake and holds it out ready for the kill, when he takes his hands way from his face, it is burned and sore, she smirks and stabs the stake into his chest, he looks at the stake then lifts his head to look at her, an evil smirk forms on his face as he turns to dust, Buffy smiles as the dust falls to the floor, she looks around the factory, then jumps up onto a crate, she turns her body around and walks toward the window, she looks down at the concrete below and jumps, she lands on her feet and looks back at the factory one last look before she turns and walks away. 


	5. Ending the threat

Ending the threat (Ep 5)  
  
Buffy walks up to the building of Hemery High, she sees her friends on the field, and waves then heads straight into the building, she walks to the principles office, she walks inside and the principle looks up, he crosses his fingers together,  
  
"Miss Summers?" he says waiting for her to talk, she sits down,  
  
"Uh hi Principle Pie, my mum told me to come here this morning to tell you that I will be leaving soon, in about 2 days actually" she says a little uncomfortable, Principle Pie nods,  
  
"Ok, well I'll need your mother to fill this form out and foir you to hand it back to me before you leave" he hands her a piece of paper, she smiles and nods, then gets up and walks to the door,  
  
"Goodbye Buffy" he says before getting back to his work, Buffy looks down a little sad,  
  
"Bye Principle Pie" then she leaves the room.  
  
Outside in the corridor Pike stands next to the door listening in on the conversation, Buffy sees him when she walks out the room; he stands next to her sad,  
  
"You're leaving?" he asks not wanting to believe it, she looks down  
  
"Yah I am," he looks down then back up,  
  
"Why, I mean I'll help with those vampires and all, you don't have to leave" Buffy looks up then looks around quickly,  
  
"Pike wanna tell everyone about that and no you wont help me with it I don't need your help, their dead, and I'm leaving" she moves to goes past him but he grabs her arm,  
  
"Their dead?" he asks, she looks at him a little angry,  
  
"Yes their dead I killed them" she tries to walk away again but he holds onto her arm,  
  
"So why are you leaving?" Buffy pulls her arm away and looks at him,  
  
"Because my mum is moving and I'm going with her, I want to" she says and walks of. Pike watches.  
  
At her locker she is clearing out most of the things she don't need, Sarah walks up behind her with Tom, she puts her hands on her shoulder, Buffy turns round and sees Sarah the look on her face tells her she knows shes moving, and give each other a hug,  
  
"When are you going?" Sarah asks pulling away from the hug, Buffy sighs,  
  
"In two days" Sarah looks down,  
  
"Where?" she asks,  
  
"Sunnydale" Buffy says, Sarah lifts her head,  
  
"I'm gunna miss you" Buffy smiles and gives her another hug,  
  
"Me too"  
  
Tom comes in for a hug,  
  
"Seya Buff" he says, Buffy smiles and pulls away from the hug,  
  
"Bye Tom, promise me you'll take care of her, I know she'll need it" Buffy says teasingly about Sarah, Sarah's mouth drops open,  
  
"Hey" and hits Buffy playfully, Buffy and Tom both start laughing and Sarah joins in.  
  
After school that day, Buffy heads over to the cemetery for a quick patrol however the vampires had something else in mind, Buffy's fighting 2 vampires at once, she hits one but the other comes up behind her and kicks the back of her knees sending her to the ground,  
  
"Angelus, was killed by you, he wasn't as strong as I thought" the vampire that kicked her said, Buffy face changed, she looks very pissed of at the sound of his name she jumps up and kicks the vampire in the stomch then hits him in the face the other vamp comes up behind her and she kicks his without turning round then she spins round and throws the stake into his heart, he explodes into dust Buffy back flips over to the stake and picks it then jumps and does a flying kick at the other vamp, he hits the floor and she lands on top of him,  
  
"Wanna know how I killed Spike?" she asks and raises and eyebrow, the vampires face loses its confidence and he frowns and she pushes the stake into his heart, she stands up and brushes of then looks at the pile of dust,  
  
"Like that" Pike comes up behind her and through instinct she grabs his arm and flips him over, when she realises it him, her mouth falls open and she helps him up,  
  
"Pike? I'm sorry" she says, Pike wipes his clothe down and looks at her,  
  
"Yeh uh hi Buff" he says teasingly, Buffy smiles then she looks around and back at him and frowns,  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asks bluntly, he looks at her,  
  
"I figured you'd be here" he says she sighs with frustration,  
  
"Yeh well you're right I'm here doing MY job which is killing vampires which is why you shouldn't be here so leave" she says and turns to leave, Pike sighs,  
  
"Buffy I can help you, you need help," he says following her Buffy spins round,  
  
"I don't need help, the last person who helped me wound up dead unless that's what you want leave" she says and walks of again, Pike follows again,  
  
"Buffy what happened to Merrick wasn't your fault, and it wont happen to me" he says Buffy stops and turns slowly,  
  
"Pike if you hang around me you're gunna turn out dead, so don't I don't want anyone else dead because of me" she says, he walks closer to her and puts his hands on her shoulder,  
  
"Buffy I wont die and you cant do this alone you need someone" Buffy moves away from him,  
  
"No I don't and you're not gunna help me, I'm leaving you'll be safe" she says, Pike sighs,  
  
"No I wont vampires wont leave because you have" Buffy looks up and widens her eyes, Pike looks confused,  
  
"What?" he asks  
  
"You're right they wont" she runs past him, he turns round still confused but follows.  
  
Buffy reaches her house Pike closely behind, she runs up to her room and grabs all her weapons, then heads back to the cemetery, Pike still following her, when they reach the cemetery Pike stops her, she turns round to face him,  
  
"Buffy what are you doing?" he asks, Buffy sighs and gives him a weapon,  
  
"I'm going to end it, if you want to help then follow me and you promised you wouldn't die so don't" Pike still a little confused grips his weapon and follows her into the cemetery.  
  
Buffy rushes ahead of Pike walking her fastest but still not running, Pike follows still not where their going, Buffy reaches the edge of the cemetery and faces the old factory, Pike catches up and sees the factory,  
  
"Buffy?" he says, without turning round she says,  
  
"The vampire I fought knew Angel was dead, so I figure the local vamps have moved in" she looks at Pike who now understands, she then looks back at the factory and then to him,  
  
"Come here I'll give you a boost" she says, Pike looks at her confused again,  
  
"For the fence" she says and he nods his head, she lifts him up over the fence then jumps over it herself, he looks at her with wide eyes,  
  
"Cool" he says she smiles,  
  
"Comes with the slayer package" he smiles then follows her to the factory, when they reach the back Buffy quietly jumps up on a crate outside and pears through the window, she sees 10 vampires all together, she jumps down,  
  
"Ok we have 10 vamps to dust, come on, and remember don't die" he smirks,  
  
"Don't plan to" they walk in, hiding behind crates, Buffy turns to Pike,  
  
"Wait here, when I call you come out and kill anything that moves" she turns to go, then turns back, "Except me" she smirks, then goes out into the clear area with all the vamps, "Hey!" the vamps turn to see her, and growl, "I am hurt I didn't get a factory warming invite" she says with a smirk, one vampire growls,  
  
"Slayer" she smiles at him innocently,  
  
"Yah hi, I just thought you know since Angel and Spike are dead and dusted that I would check out there place" she looks around, "Its nice, a bit big for my liking, but great to have a good fight, hey" she turns to look at the vamps, "Wanna see if I'm right" and with that she throws a stake into the closest vamps heart, and he explodes into dust, she tilts her head to the side with a smirk on her face, the head vampire growls angrily, and charges for her, she jumps onto the nearest crate, the vampire looks up with a snarl and jumps up landing next to her, she punches him in the face, and knocks him down, then jumps down behind another vamp, and kicks him in the back, he falls to the floor in pain and she dusts him.  
  
Pike watches on amazed at how well she's doing.  
  
Buffy stands up and looks around,  
  
"2 down, and lets see" she points her finger around at them all, "Oh 8 to go, piece of cake"  
  
A vampire sneaks up behind her and grabs her arm, and lifts her up, she swings her legs to try and get away but the vampires grip tightens, the head vamp walks up to her with a smirk,  
  
"Not so easy now is it slayer?" he says and hits her, Pike creeps up behind him while all the vamps are watching the leader hitting the slayer, Pike lifts his stake and pushes it into the back of the vampire making him dust, Buffy smiles in thanks and hits the vampires holding her with her head the other vamps all charge at Pike, Buffy gets free from the vampires grasp and turns round and punches him in the head, he staggers back and before he can regain his footing she stakes him, then turns to see the rest of the vamps attacking Pike, who is doing well, he's dusted 1, but still has 5 left, she grabs one by the neck and throws him back and kicks another in the tender part (lol), then she back hands him in the face, he falls to the floor and she stakes him, she runs over to the one she throw across the room, she kicks him in the face and punches the back of his head, he falls in pain and she stakes him in the back, she runs over to the rest of the vamps without watching him turns to dust, Pike has dusted one and is now fighting the last two, Buffy sneaks up behind one and stakes him before he can react, then Pike stakes the other vamp when he is distracted by the slayer.  
  
Buffy looks around to make sure there are no more vamps, Pike does the same, then she turns to him,  
  
"There no more vamps, now you'll be safe" she says and walks past him, Pike follows her,  
  
"Buffy, more will come" she turns round frustrated  
  
"Maybe not, hopefully they'll follow me" she turns around and walks off, Pike sighs, and shouts out to her,  
  
"Bye Buffy", she turns round with a sad face,  
  
"Bye Pike" and carries on down the street. 


	6. A new Beginning

Authors Note  
  
Thanx for all the reviews I love that u all like the story, don't worry there's a lot more story left and for those who don't like the idea of no more Spike or Angel u wont b disappointed, there are a few surprises in store for u all, this story is long from over.  
  
A new Beginning(Ep 6)  
  
Two days has passed since Buffy announced she was moving, her things are all packed and her house is completely empty, her dad had decided to move to a different area in LA, he had got a new girlfriend and was going to live with her for a while, Buffy and her mum had everything they needed packed and they were ready to go.  
  
Outside the now empty house Buffy and her friends are all saying their goodbyes,  
  
"Bye Buffy, I'll miss you but you have to promise to keep in touch... promise?" Sarah asks as she gives Buffy a hug, Buffy smiles,  
  
"Promise" Tom gives her a hug, and says bye to, Pike comes up behind her and gives her a hug, Sarah and Tom go say bye to Joyce to let Buffy and Pike talk,  
  
"Listen Buff, you're not alone, remember that if you ever need any help with the slaying please give me a call" Pike says, Buffy smiles,  
  
"Don't worry Pike, I think I'll be ok, I am the slayer, but I promise If I need any help I'll call" Pike smiles and gives her another hug, then he goes over to say bye to Joyce, Buffy watches him,  
  
'Sorry Pike, I wont and don't need any help, I don't need anyone else dying' she thinks to herself, she smiles sadly and then goes over to say one last goodbye.  
  
Joyce gets in the car, and starts the engine,  
  
"You take care of yourselves ok?" Joyce says in a very motherly tone, Pike, Tom and Sarah all smile at her,  
  
"We promise," they all say at once, Buffy smiles,  
  
"Well bye guys" she says and climbs in the car, the three of them watch as the car drives down the road, along with their best friend.  
  
3Hours later... Buffy is looking out the window of what is to be there new neighbourhood, she sees people walking along the streets talking, and what seems like a nice little town to live, Joyce pulls up to their new house and stops the car, she looks out the window at the house and sighs happily,  
  
"Well here we are," Buffy looks from her window to her mum and smiles unenthusiastically  
  
"Yep," Joyce smiles, and puts a hand on her daughters shoulder,  
  
"We'll make it work" Buffy smiles a bit more enthusiastic  
  
"We will" she opens her car door and looks at the house, a nice cosy homey house, she looks at her address,  
  
"1630 Revello Drive mmm gotta remember that don't wanna get lost in this very small town" she says sarcastically, but still happy.  
  
A few hours later and a lot of their stuff was unpacked and put in various places in the house, her room was the second biggest in the house, her mums being the biggest and the spare room the smallest, she had chosen this room because she could tell it would be easy to climb out the window for patrol, that is when she finds the towns cemetery, she looks around the room and sighs happily that all her stuff was finally unpacked and put away, she walks out her room into her mums who was just finishing, she stands between the door frame and leans on the side,  
  
"Hey mum I'm gunna go out for a walk get used to the neighbourhood" she says, her mum smiles, and nods,  
  
"Ok hunny don't be to long" Buffy nods and leaves the room she grabs her stake and leaves the house, she walks slowly down the road taking in each turning and walk way, she walks up to her soon to be new school and sighs,  
  
"Another school, to make friends and put their lives in danger" she rolls her eyes, and sighs, "Not gunna happen" she carries on walking along the road,  
  
'Nope I am not gunna make friends who could be in danger because of my stupid vampire slaying life, one of my friends have already been hurt, and I'm not gunna let that happen again,' she thinks to herself while walking, she turns a corner and notices that she has found the towns cemetery,  
  
"Bingo" she says happily, she looks at her watch,  
  
"6:30" then she looks at the sky, "Still light, damn it," she shrugs her shoulders and carries on into the cemetery,  
  
'Well at least I get to see my grandmother'  
  
She thinks as she walks through the cemetery looking for her grandmother's grave, she finds it in little time and kneels down next to it,  
  
"Hey gram, I'm sorry about the whole lying to Pike thing, but I didn't know if I could tell him, and I thought that that was the only way to get into the cemetery, anyway I hope you're ok, and I hope you believe that what I am going to do is for the best, I cant have any friends they'll be in danger and I cant let that happen..." she looks down sadly, "Not again"  
  
She stays there for a few more minutes then gets up from the grave and walks through the cemetery, getting to know the area so she'll find it easier to travel through at night.  
  
Next Morning...  
  
"Buffy hurry up hunny you'll be late for your first day at school", Joyce calls up to Buffy, Buffy sighs,  
  
"No wouldn't want that" she says and walks over to the closet, she brushes through all her regular clothes until she finds her 'not so regular clothes' she grabs them out of the closet and puts them on the bed, she looks through them to find the less slutty, clothes and puts those ones back then she looks to see which ones where more appropriate for school, finally she settles on a pair of tight black leather pants, and a tight red tank top, she grabs her choker from the desk and puts it on then she grabs her thick black bracelet with silver gems on it, and then puts on some light but show able makeup, purple mascara, and purple lipstick with a hint of black round the edge she checks her nail which are painted black, then she does her hair, she keeps down, straight with hints of red at the tips, she smirks at herself,  
  
"Well if this doesn't make people stay away from me what will?" she says to herself, and takes her bag and puts a stake and cross inside then runs down stairs for a quick breakfast, she walks into the kitchen  
  
"Hey mum I'm ready" her mum turns round and gasps,  
  
"Uh Hunny, are you sure you want to um... wear that?" she says pointing at her attire, Buffy smirks,  
  
"I've worn this sorta thing before" she says and takes a sip of her orange juice, Joyce looks at her strangely,  
  
"Yeh hunny but not for school, I mean you look scary" Buffy smirks at that knowing her mum had no idea that's what she was going for, Joyce sighs,  
  
"Alright if that's what you want to wear, but I want you to make friends and this..." she points to her again, "... might not make people attracted to you in a friendly way" she quickly adds, Buffy smiles, and hops of the stool,  
  
"Don't worry mum I'll be fine" she gives her mum a kiss on the cheek and heads out the door to school.  
  
Buffy reaches school, and sighs,  
  
"Ok Buffy ready?" she asks herself then sighs again, "Here goes" she walks up the steps to the school, heads turns when they see her and she just walks past them without a word or a smile, she sees people whisper to each other,  
  
'At least no ones spoken to me so I guess its working' she thinks to herself, she reaches what she thinks is the principles office and walks in,  
  
'Yep principles office principles office, all clean and arranged'  
  
The principle lifts his head about to welcome her but then notices her well appearance,  
  
"Um Miss Summers?" he says Buffy smiles,  
  
"Uh huh?" she flops down on the chair 'Remember Buffy, unfriendly but not too unfriendly to get kicked out'  
  
The principle blinks at her with a worried/concerned/weird look on his face,  
  
"Uh you're not exactly what I expected" he says finally, Buffy looks at him, with an unreadable expression,  
  
"Oh well what were you expecting, a nice girl with geek clothing, short stripy skirt, with glasses?" she asks waving her head side to side,  
  
"Uh well no but according to your record you are a bright smart student, with a lot of extra curricular activities," he says a little taken back by her abruptness, Buffy snorts quietly,  
  
"Uh yeh well, firstly I wont be doing any after school activities and second I am a hard worker" she says, he looks at her confused,  
  
"Ok well, then welcome to Sunnydale High Buffy Summers, here is your timetable and I am principle Flutie, if you have any problem..." she interrupts,  
  
"I know don't hesitate to tell you blah blah blah" she says, he frowns,  
  
"Yes ok, well then if you have no questions I will call in the student who is to show you around today" Buffy's eyes widen,  
  
'Damn I shoulds figured they'd make me hang with someone, alright fine but not friendliness'  
  
Buffy nods her head, "Sure", Principle Flutie calls in the student to show her around, a red headed, girl, dressed in pretty much the outfit Buffy had spoken about a few minutes ago, and by just looking at her she looks like a shy girl, Buffy smiles, remembering back to Jemma, she seems so much like her, except for the outfit, when Willow smiles at her friendly, she remembers the none friendliness, and stops smiling but still keeps a nice face on, she doesn't want her to fell bad,  
  
"Willow here will show you around for today, Buffy" Principle Flutie tells her, Wilow smiles but a little more shy,  
  
"Hi Buffy" Buffy nods and smiles slighty,  
  
"Hey Wills" she says, Willow looks down, then back up,  
  
"Well what lesson do you have first?" she asks Buffy looks at her timetable,  
  
"Uh English" she says, Willow smiles brightly,  
  
"Cool same lesson as me" Buffy smiles slightly,  
  
'Great this is going well trying to avoid as many people as possible but ye I have this girl who is to show me around and possibly have all the same lessons ok try not to be as nice as normal, remember Willow vampire, dead Willow' she thinks to herself, Buff and Willow exit the Principles office and start to walks down the hall, to English, looks nervously, Buffy notices her discomfort and regrets what she is about to do, but she feels so sorry for this girl,  
  
"So Willow, what do ya do for fun in this town?" she asks, Willow smiles brightly,  
  
"Oh Bronze" she says Buffy lifts an eyebrow,  
  
"The Bronze?" she asks, Willow's smiles fades a bit  
  
"Yeh its this club everybody goes there" she says Buffy nods her head,  
  
'Note to self, avoid the Bronze' 


	7. New Watcher and New Friends

New Watcher and new friends (Ep 7)  
  
Buffy walks into the library after avoiding all the students in the hall, she had worked hard to make any friends while at school and she never went to any place in town that would be called sociable, she stayed in the library most of her time at school because no one ever went in there, she had got used to it though, she sat down on the chairs and worked on her school work then went to her next class,  
  
"Hell" came a british voice who had just entered the room, Buffy lifts her head and sees a man in a brown suit with glasses and a cup of tea in his hand,  
  
"Uh hi" she gets up out her seat and introduces herself, "I'm Buffy Summers, sorry I hang out in here a lot" she says with a smile, he stares at her, and she walks back a bit uncomfortable,  
  
"Oh uh sorry hi I'm Mr Giles, I'm the new librarian and your new watcher, Buffy' Buffy's eyes shoot open in shock,  
  
"Oh uh ok, I didn't know I was getting a new watcher but, um, you know I really don't need one" she says trying to convince him to go, he puts his cup down and walks over to her,  
  
"Now Buffy, I have been sent by the watchers council to train and guide you..." Buffy interrupts and rolls her eyes then flops down on her chair,  
  
"Yeh yeh yeh I know the drill, but I've had a watcher didn't work out they end up kinda dead, you know evil vamp enemy decides to have some 'fun' and throw a knife in their backs so unless that what you want for the near future..." he raises a finger to her to stop,  
  
"Buffy I heard what happened to Merrick I am sorry, you had to go through that, and I know what you done after that, you killed the two strongest vampires in vampire history on your own, now you may not need my help but the council are in charge whether we like it or not" Buffy pouts,  
  
"Fine, just be careful I don't want to lose anyone else, why do you think I hang out in the library everyday I don't want anyone around me they'll get hurt" Giles sits down on the table with a concerned look on his face,  
  
"You make it a habit to make no friends?" he asks with concern, Buffy sighs,  
  
"Look I had friends in LA, Angelus hurt one of them, I cant let that happen again, I wont put anyone else's lives in danger" Buffy gets up and grabs her book, Giles stands up from the table,  
  
"Uh Buffy" she turns to face him, "Could you meet me here after school for training" he says in a question way but with strictness in his voice, Buffy rolls her eyes, but nods,  
  
"Yeh whatever" she turns to leave again,  
  
"Oh and Buffy, you can have friends, don't distance yourself from people, you need them to ground you, you need someone to help you" he says sincerely, she turns to look at him,  
  
"I had someone he's dead, and now I guess I have you, that enough" she turns and leaves for her next lesson just as the bell goes, Giles watches her leave,  
  
"This is gunna be more of a challenge than I thought" he says to himself.  
  
After School...  
  
Buffy arrives at the library a few minutes after the bell rang, she walks in and throws her bag on the chair and flops into her chair to wait for Giles, after a few minutes he comes out his office with a cup of tea,  
  
"Is all you ever drink?" she asks seeing him drinking yet another cup of tea, Giles looks at her then at the cup in his hand,  
  
"No sometimes I drink scotch" he says he raises and eyebrow and jumps out the seat,  
  
"Alright time to train" he nods and sets his tea down and goes over to the cupboard in the caged part of the library where books are returned, he opens the cupboard and shows Buffy the interior, Buffy looks in and her eyes widen,  
  
"Wow, I'll take the crossbow" she says reaching for the crossbow, Giles smiles, and stops her hand,  
  
"I think it's be better if you had something more handy" he pulls out a little crossbow from inside his suit jacket and hands it to her, her eyes widen and she takes it from his hands, "Just call it a present from your watcher" he says with a sincere smile, she smiles and gives him a hug which takes him aback, she pulls away from the hug and walks out the cage and aims the crossbow at various parts in the library, he watches her,  
  
'She just needs to be reached, and also needs to change her style in cloths, she's beginning to look like a vampire'  
  
He thinks to himself while observing her, he walks out the cage and stnds next to her,  
  
"Ready for patrol?" he asks she turns suddenly,  
  
"You're not coming" she says bluntly, he flutters his eyes in shock,  
  
"I'm your watcher I am to observe your style of slaying" he says matter-of-factly, she snorts,  
  
"Yeh sure Giles listen, thanx for the present and all, but you're not coming period, last watcher I had, died while 'observing' me fight, so no, you're staying here" she storms toward the door and pushes the doors open and she's out the building.  
  
Buffy reaches the cemetery and walks through the gates, she walks through the cemetery and around in circles not spotting one vampire, after 30minutes she gets bored and heads for the gates to the cemetery when she hears a scream, she spins round in the direction the scream came from,  
  
"Finally" she says and runs in the direction of the scream, she sees a girl vaguely familiar being attacked by a vampire, and runs over and kicks him in the back, he drops the girl from his arms and Buffy sees that its Willow, she looks her wide eyed and then turns to the vampire and punches it in the face, he falls to the floor and Buffy stakes him quickely she runs over to Willow and kneels down next to her,  
  
"Are you ok?" she asks helping her to her feet, Wilow holds her neck and stares at Buffy,  
  
"Uh yeh, what was that thing?" she asks in shock, Buffy smiles friendly,  
  
"Uh that was, uh one of them" she says pointing behind her at 3 vampires coming up from behind Willow, she pushes her gently to the side and rusn toward the first vampire kicking it in the face then punching it she grabs his shoulder and throws him over her head, into a tre, she then turns to the next vampire and punches it in the face spisn it round and pushes it into a branch which goes into its heart and he explodes into dust, the last vamp comes up behind her and grabs her arms she struggles to get free when the first vampire comes in front of her and is about to bite her when, he explodes into dust, Buffy sees Willow shocked and holding a piece of wood in her hand, Buffy smiles then head butts the vampire holding her she spins round and does a flying kick at its head and then stakes it quickly in the heart, she turns to face Willow who still looks shocked she puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles,  
  
"Thanx Will, you really saved my but" she says with a smile, Willow looks at her and blinks quicyly, then smiles,  
  
"Uh uh that ok, so I guess vampires really are well real" she says, Buffy smiles,  
  
"Yeh they are, what were you doing here anyway?" she asks looking around, Wilow sighs,  
  
"Well I was at the Bronze and then the vamp you dusted first asks me out for ice-cream and he lead me here" she says embarrassed, Buffy smiles,  
  
"That's ok Will, vampires have been around for like ever they know all the ways to get to people" she gives her a reassuring smile then starts walking towards the gates, with Willow following.  
  
Buffy stops at the gates, and turns to her,  
  
"You should head home, you've had a long night" she turns to leave but Willow stops her by putting a hand on her shoulder,  
  
"Buffy?" Buffy turns to face her,  
  
"Yah" she says making her sound fine, Willow ca tell something up,  
  
"Are you ok, I mean I know now what your time after school is like, I mean with the killing of vampires..."  
  
"...Slaying," Buffy interrupts Willow smiles slightly,  
  
"Slaying, but I mean at school you seem distant like you don't want to be normal and have any friends sorry, but I actually worry about you" Buffy sighs,  
  
"Will if you only knew what I've been through and the people who are... were my friends, they got hurt because of me, so I cant have friends Willow, they'll be in danger" Willow interrupts,  
  
"But I wanna help, you saw me back there I staked a vampire, I can help you don't have to be alone" Buffy side smiles,  
  
"Have you been talking to Giles?" she asks laughing a little, Willow's face looks confused,  
  
"The librarian?" she says, Buffy sighs again and wraps an arm around her neck,  
  
"All right Will, come on, you have a lot to learn" she says walking back towards the school, and Willow smiles. 


	8. Prophecies

_Prophecies (Ep.8)_

In the library Willow sitting next to Buffy round the table, Giles is pacing back and forth explaining to her what she saw and what they are, and how Buffy is involved, Buffy filling in any thing he misses out,

"Wow" Willow says when they finish, Buffy smiles wearily at her,

"You ok?" is asks with a hint of concern in her voice, Willow nods her head then shakes it to get back her train of thought, Buffy smiles,

"So Buffy is the slayer, and the slayer is someone who fights vampires?" she asks for confirmation, Buffy nods as does Giles, Willow smiles, "Cool" she says, Buffy smiles,

"But Will I still don't like you wanting to help, I mean its dangerous" she says with a warning voice Willow sighs,

"But Buffy, I want to help I know its dangerous but I want to, you're my friend and I want to help you" Buffy smiles,

"Thanx Will" Willow smiles enthusiastically,

"So I can help?" she asks excited, Buffy sighs deeply,

"Sure as long as you're careful, you heard what happened to Merrick and my old friend" Buffy explains, Willow nods,

"I know" Buffy smiles slightly,

"Ok then, Giles you ok with this?" she looks at Giles who was listening to Buffy and Willow while they were talking he nods and takes his glasses off and polishes them,

"Yes fine, just be careful both of you" he says, Buffy and Willow both nod with a smile on their faces.

Buffy and Willow are walking out of the school building to head home,

"So Buffy, the whole school outfits you wear, that was just..." Buffy interrupts,

"Yes just to put people of wanting to be my friend, although I sometimes wear them you know to scare vamps away" she says jokily, Willow laughs a little, Buffy stops, walking and turns to Willow, who stops,

"Thanx Will" she says, Willow looks confused,

"For what?" she asks, Buffy sighs,

"For wanting to help for not being pushed away because of my life, I mean I know I pushed people away for their safety but now you know the risks, you can take care of yourself, so thanx" she explains Willow smiles,

"No problem Buff" they both smile and give each other a hug, from the shadows a vampire walks out to them,

"Well well well lookie what I found" he taunts them, Buffy looks at him and smirks,

"Yeh you found two helpless girls," she teases, Willow giggles, the vampire growls at them, and she stops, and steps back,

"Uh Buffy you got any you know weapon?" she asks worried, Buffy turns to her, with a smile and winks, Willow smiles understanding her,

"Oh crap, uh ok could you wait while I get something to kill you?" she asks the vamp innocently, the vampire smirks,

"Sure, oh wait no" and lunges at her, Willow steps back to give Buffy room, Buffy steps aside and the vamp fall past her he turns round and growls, Buffy punches him in the head, holds onto his shoulders and jumps over him, she lands facing him and pulls her shoulders up and kicks his back punching him into the wall, she runs to him before he can attack and plunges a stake into him, she turns to Willow and smiles, Willow claps,

"Well done" she says Buffy walks towards her,

"Thanx, time to get home" she says as she starts walking again, from the shadows where the vamp had come from, another vamp watches them go, and smirks his yellow eyes shining in the darkness, and his vampiric features, showing from the little light in the alley way,

"Well done slayer, he will be pleased" from behind the vampire another walks toward him,

"Do you really believe this girl is the one?" he asks watching the girls go out of view down the street; the vampire who had watched them doesn't answer he turns to face the vampire behind him and smiles, then walks past him into the darkness of the alley.

In the library at Sunnydale High Giles is in his office looking through old prophecy books, Buffy and Willow walk through the library doors linked arms and talking about something unknown, Buffy stops talking and looks around the library she doesn't see Giles,

"Giles?!" she calls out she walks closer to his office door when he walks out,

"Oh Buffy, I wasn't expecting to be back tonight" he exclaims,

"Yeh well I got news" she explains, Giles takes his glasses of and starts to wash them,

"Oh ok, well what is it?" when he puts his glasses back on he sees Willow walking closer to where Buffy stood, she smiles nervously,

"Hi" she says quietly and slightly waves her hand, Buffy smiles at her and looks back to Giles,

"Uh Buffy?" he asks, Buffy sighs,

"Giles this is Willow, she wants to help me, she was attacked in the cemetery tonight and she staked her own vamp, she helped me out and she wants to keep helping... so is that cool?" she explains quickly, Giles looks at her surprised at the quick explanation, he takes his glasses of again,

"Uh yes, um Buffy may I have a word?" he says walking back into his office, Buffy turns to face Willow,

"I'll be right back" she says Willow smiles understanding.

In Giles office he's sitting down in his chair at his desk, he's put the prophecy book away and covered his notes, Buffy comes in shortly after,

"So?" she says, Giles turns to face her,

"Buffy the work the slayer is required to do, is sacred its secret" he explains, Buffy rolls her eyes,

"Giles come on what's so secret about this, people know strange things happen in this town and Willow knows what happens, tonight during patrol she was attacked I helped her she staked a vamp that caught me of guard, she can help she wants to, I have tried to stop her but she wont listen you know me, I didn't even want you helping me, so there is no way I got her involved with this,. She did and if she wants to help, who's to say she won't just go out on her own and try and stake vampires"

Buffy looks at Giles with hope in her eyes, Giles sighs,

"Alright, but make sure she is safe and knows all the risks..."

"Thankyou..."

"...And you do what I say during training and allow me to watch you while you slay, no arguments" Giles finishes, Buffy pouts playfully then smiles,

"Okay" she then turns back to the library main room with a smile on her face; Giles shakes his head and smiles, the smile soon disappears to reveal a saddened face, he turns back to his notes, and it reads,

_The blood of the slayer will release the oldest and strongest of vampires, this vampire will rise from the depths of hell, and reclaim the world of the old ones, The Master will rule, and humanity will fall._


	9. AN

A/N 

Thanks for all the reviews I will write more but I am working on my new story Alternate Dimensions soon bleed together I will keep writing this story but it may take a little while but I will get it done.


End file.
